


Gold Dust Woman

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [32]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: pick up the pieces and go home





	Gold Dust Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2017  
> music: Gold Dust Woman by Halestorm
> 
> Thank you to mswyrr and skillzyo for giving me feedback!


End file.
